Nightmares
by undergoing malfunction
Summary: Ed Edd n Eddy go on a camping trip with Nazz, Kevin, Sarah, Rolf, Jimmy and Nazzs dad. All seems well untill Edd starts to have strange nightmares. Is there something in the forest that is causing this? Plz R&R! Story is now ocmplete!
1. Chapter 1

It was a regular morning, Ed Edd n Eddy were sleeping in on a Saturday, Edd was dreaming of a new high tec computer, Eddy was dreaming of, can you guess? A mountain of money. And Ed was dreaming of buttered toast.

_It seemed like every night they had good dreams... I wonder what would happen if they had nightmares..._

Edd awoke, checking his clock that had tape on it, writen CLOCK on it.

It was 9:32 a.m., he had never slept in this late before. Even on a saturday...

Eddy woke up from his great dream, looking at his clock that said 9:45, he jumped out of bed, brushed his teeth, combed his three hairs and got dressed.

Ed woke from eating his pillow, relising it wasnt buttered toast. He skipped brushing his teeth, he bathed in gravy, and got dressed.

The Eds met in the middle of the cul-di-sac.

"Good morning, gentelmen!" Edd said filled with the morning spirit.

"Yeah, yeah..." Eddy replied, still tired.

"Buttered toast is gone..." Ed said glumly. Edd looked at them strangely.

"Why are none of you happy today?" Edd asked. "Today is special!"

"Why?" Ed and Eddy asked at the same time. Edd again looked at them like they were stupid.

"Because today Nazz is going camping with her father, and she is inviting all her friends!" Edd said. Now it was Eddys turn to look at him like he was stupid, Ed...Just acted stupid.

"What are you, nuts? Nazz doesnt like us!" Eddy said. Edd put on a sad face.

"...I guess." Edd said sadly. "And I was looking forward to it..."

"Sock head, why look forward to it? You know everyone hates us." Eddy said, bringin him down. Ed looked more glum.

"Yes, Eddy. I suppose you are correct.."

Nazz saw Ed Edd and Eddy, they looked sad. She ran to them.

"Hey dudes." She said. Ed Edd and Eddy were shocked to see Nazz talking to them.

"So, you guys getting ready for my dads camping trip?" She asked.

"Whoa, she is actually asking us." Eddy whispered to Edd.

"We are leaving in about 15 minutes, you guys wanna come?"

They were silent.

"If you dont wanna come then-" Before she could say anything more, the Eds ran to their houses and started packing.

"See? I told you she likes us! She probobly fell for my good looks." Eddy said in a cup attatched to a string going to Edd and Eds house.

"You said nothing but 'SHE HATES US'." Edd said, packing his plastic skull.

"Buttered toast is is my dreams, Eddy! But it turned into a pillow." Ed said.

"What is he talking about?" Edd asked.

"Eh..." Eddy said, packing his gameboy advanced SP.

"Eddy, are you packing tecnological items? This is CAMPING. NO GAMES ALLOWED." Edd said.

"What Nazz doesnt know wont hurt us." Said Eddy. Edd sighed.

Ed Edd n Eddy got finished packing in about 5 minutes, they ran outside hoping Nazz was still there waiting for them.

"Okay, we are ready!" Eddy said.

"Cool, lets go. Everyone is probobly waiting and my dad has a BIT of a temper problem when he gets impatient." Nazz led them to her house. Kevin, Sarah, Jimmy, and Rolf were there waiting.

"Oh, youve GOT to be kidding." Kevin said angrily.

"About what?" Nazz asked.

"YOU know what! Your kidding about those dorks coming with us, right?"

"No." Nazz answered.

"This Camping trip is gonna bite..." Kevin said dissapointed.

"Darlin," Nazzs dad said. "Are yall ready to get a move on?"

"Yeah, pops." Nazz answered.

"Alright, lets go." They all squized into the truck, Nazzs dad threw their bags into the trunk.

"Okay, dudes, here is the list of who is gonna be sharing a tent with who-" Said Nazz

Sarah and I will be in a tent together,

Jimmy&Rolf...

Ed&Eddy...

Edd & Kevin...

"What!" Kevin exclaimed. "I have to share a tent with the geek?" Edd had a sad face.

"Yes, you do. Deal with it, man." Nazz answered, Kevin was silent.


	2. Chapter 2

**_FOREST_**

They finally made it to the forest, all excited and what not..But what they dont know, is that they accidentally drove past past the regular camping grounds... And into the heart of the forest...

"Okay, gang. Everyone out of the truck and lets set up camp." Nazzs dad said. (For now on, Im gonna call him Herb, K?)

They all got out of the car, gasping for air because of being squized into a small truck.

Nazz gave them all jobs to do, Edd goes to find fire wood, Ed, Eddy and Kevin set up tents, Jimmy gets an easy job of spraying bug spray everywhere. Rolf and Serra unpack the food, and Kevin and Nazz unpack the otherss stuff into the tents.

"Hey, look." Kevin said. "Dorky Number 3 packed his diary..."

"Dont even think about it, Kevin." Nazz said, unpacking Rolfs bags, filled with meat and who knows what else.

"Ed, your doing it wrong!" Eddy said.

"Says your pie hole." Ed said, trying to give a comeback.

"Ill shove this nail up YOUR pie hole, monobrow!" Eddy said angrily.

"Enough, you dudes." Herb said.

"Yeah yeah...Sorry.." Eddy said, continuing his work.

Edd was walking through tall grass, he found a couple twigs, but that wouldnt do...Well...He DID find some fire wood, but it was too heavy to carry so he just left it there. He sighed, still trying to find fire wood.

Though it was getting late, and he was getting tired. He wanted to take a rest, but he knew he had to hurry up and get this wood or there will be no fire, which will make everyone very angry. He was relieved to see that he finally had enough fire wood, so he headed back.

But before he could take a step, he heard something... It sounded like slithering through grass and leaves... He turned around, to find a terrifying snake slithering right to him! He had to think fast, so he did the stupid thing, dropping all the wood and twigs and running away as fast as he could. The snake slithered faster and faster. Edd looked back while running, another dumb stunt. WHACK! He hit his head smack dab into a tree, knocking himself uncounscious.

About an hour later he woke up, the sun was setting fast. Edd got up weakly, there was a huge bump on his head, he didnt know where the heck he was untill he saw the pile of sticks on the ground.

_"Thats right! I was gathering fire wood untill a reptile charged for me.."_

Edd stared at his hand, it had a bite mark on it, it was slightly bleeding, but he had to worry about it later, everyone else is probobly wondering where he is by now! He checked his watch, it was 7:45. He could just imagine how Kevin is going to beat him up for being late. So he quickly grabbed the fire wood and ran back to camp...

_Not knowing a pair of red glowing eyes were watching him..._

Edd finally made it back, but accidentally dropping all of the fire wood in front of Kevins foot wasnt a very good impression.

"Where the heck have you been!" Kevin said, crossing his arms.

"Weve been sitting here freezing for an 2 hours, waiting for you to come back!" Nazz complained.

"B-but there was a s-snake!" Edd said picking up all the wood, a bit shaken.

"I hit my head on a tree, knocking myself uncounscious... For an hour.."

"Thats the stupidest excuse Ive ever heard.'' Kevin said, knocking all of the sticks out of Edds hands, which somehow triggered his anger, a bit too far...But far enough to turn his eyes red?

"Now listen here... I did my best trying to get you jerks your fire wood... I would have just come here with no 'hello' or thanks, mabey just a push for taking so long, I seem to be unappreaciated! Take your stinkin fire wood and enjoy! YOUR WELCOME." Edd unzipped his tent and crawled inside. Kevin just stood there, silent and confused, and in all of Ed and Eddys years of being Edds best friends, they have never seen him so angry before.

"...I...I guess Ill start the fire..." Nazz said.

"And I guess Im gonna sleep outside tonight..." Kevin replied.

Edd sat on his sleeping bed, feeling pain from the snakes bite. He grabbed his diary and wrote what had happened, calming his anger and turning his eyes back to its regular color, the pain faded.

_"Strange... When I get angry, I feel pain from the snake bite, but I cant explane the anger thing... My eyes... The were red, and I totally lost control of my anger, does the snake bite have anything to do with it?" _He wrote.

"Umm... Edd..." Nazz said, entering the tent cautiously. "Its time for bed...If you want! You can keep writing if you want.."

"Alright. And Nazz, dont be afraid of me." Edd said.

"...Okay...Good night." Nazz closed the tent.

Edd layed in his sleeping bag, holding his snake bite, wondering... Yawning...Sleeping..."

_Yet dreaming... Having a nightmare... Darkness surrounded the camp site... Glowing red eyes stared at Edd, he could feel the pain in his snake bite again..._

_Everyone in the camp site was gone, the fire was out, the truck dissapeared. Edd walked out of the tent, staring at the red eyes of who knows what. He suddenly saw more red eyes looking at him. They formed into a pathway, Edd followed it, untill..._

...He woke up.

He saw Kevin back inside the tent sleeping. He got up, got dressed and crawled out of the tent.

Everyone backed away alittle when they saw him. He had an annoyed look on his face.

"People, please! Last night was nothing. Im fine." Edd said.

They were all silent untill Ed spoke up.

"You scared me last night, Edd..." He said. Edd was heart broken when he heard this. He had scared his best friend and made everyone think he was dangerous or something.


	3. Chapter 3

"Rolf has not seen such powerful anger since Nanna gave birth." Rolf said, everyone stared at him like he was a freak.

Jimmy noticed Edd had a snake bite on his hand.

"Edd, did something hurt you?" Jimmy asked, pointing at his hand. Edd held it.

"N-no, Im okay." Edd answered.

"Breakfast is ready!" Nazz exclaimed, holding up a bowl of trail mix. Everyone sat and ate. But Edd was sad to see Eddy and Ed sitting away from him. As he ate, he noticed the trail he walked on when he went to go get fire wood, was gone...

"Um, excuse me, but wasnt there a trail over yesterday? I went to go get firewood that way." Edd asked.

"Edd, there wasnt any trail there yesterday." Nazz answered. Edd looked back at the missing trail in confusion.

Kevin finally woke up, acting as if nothing happened yesterday, so he greeted Edd with a good old fasioned 'Hey, dork.'

"Oh, sorry, are you gonna say you are unappreciated and have glowing red eyes again? Pfft, loser." Kevin said, knocking Eddy and Ed away from their seats and sitting in their spot.

Edd stopped eating, he could suddenly feel the pain in his hand again. He held it, accidentally dropping his bowl of trail mix.

"Dr. Dorky.." Kevin said quietly to Rolf, Rolf couldnt help but let out a chuckle. Serra heard this and laughed a bit, too. And to Edds suprise, his two best friends began to laugh, too. suddenly, everyone began laughing at Kevins joke.

Edds entire arm began to shake in pain, tears of pain dropped from his eyes, clenching onto his arm as it began to bleed from the snake bite.

"QUIET!" Edd exclaimed. The pain kept going on.

_I guess this is what happens when an Ed gets a nightmare..._

Everyone was silent, wondering what Edd might do.

But before anyone could even speak, they heard something strange...

_Feeling vibrations..._

They looked into the center of the dark forest, red eyes peered through the trees branches.

_Staring at you..._

It walked out of the darkness, it had the same blood red eyes as the monster did in Edds nightmare. Its wings had stains of blood as if it was torchered by something. Its claws were sharp, you could tell by the trees it ripped up to walk out of the forest. Its teeth were 2x sharper than its claws. It breathed out smoke through its nose, And to everyones suprise, dude it could speak!

_"Are you the one who has been traveling my forest, destroying my childrens houses?" _ It asked, Edd.

Edd couldnt speak, he ignored the pain in his arm, staring at the monster who just asked him a question!

_"Did you not watch yourselves when you first came here?" _It pointed to a sign no one noticed, it said

DO NOT ENTER. How typical.

_"You are the ones who entered my forest, destroyed my childrens houses of wood for your own selfish ways, are you not?"_

Everyone was silent, but somehow Rolf looked excited.

"You are the Great Kabuku Rolfs naana has told Rolf so much about every night before Rolfs naana would shave Naanas neck beard!" Rolf exclaimed, but everyone was too stunned at the monster to look at Rolf like he was crazy.

_"Uhh...That is correct... But I think you put in too much information..." _Kabuku said.

_"Return my childrens houses, then leave this forest forever."_ Kabuku entered the forests darkness.

"How the heck are we gonna return his childrens houses? We dont even know what they looked like!" Kevin said.

Edd looked at the burning fire, seeing that they were burning the houses.

"Get some water!" Edd exclaimed. Nazz handed him her water bottle, He squirted water on the fire.

"Why the heck did you-"

"That wood was the snakes houses!" Edd interupted an answer.

"SNAKES!" Jimmy exclaimed, terrified.

"You mean we gotta go into that forest and build houses for snakes?" Sarah said.

"No way, Edd!" Eddy said, entering his tent and packing up.

"We gotta leave, now." Nazz said.

"The Great Kabuku will kill all of Rolfs cattle and chickens if Ed boys and Nazz 'chic' do not assist Rolf and black hat Ed boy!" Rolf said.

"Sorry, dudes. Dad, start up the truck!"

"Alright, Nazz!" Herb answered starting up the truck and throwing everyones sleeping bags into the trunk.

"Ed, Eddy, youll help, right?" Edd asked.

"No way." Eddy answered.

"Sorry, Double D." Ed agreed. Everyone squized into the truck.

"You coming, guys?" Nazz asked.

"...No." Edd answered.

"I agree with sock-headed Ed boy." Rolf agreed.

"...Okay." They dorve off, leaving Edd and Rolf behind.

"I guess we better get started." Edd said, Rolf nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

Ed pressed his head into the windows glass, missing Edd.

"Get over your pain for sock head, Ed. He wanted us to build houses for SNAKES, lizards that can KILL us!" Eddy said, pouting. This only made Ed feel worse.

_**BACK AT CAMP...**_

Edd and Rolf were in the forest, building houses for the snakes again.

Rolf was building one that looked like a farm, while Edd was building one that looked like the cul-de-sac.

"Only one more, Rolf." Edd said. But before Rolf could answer, he tripped over something, causing him to yalp out something that sounded like "YEEEAARRRSSSHHH!" Edd quickly looked back at Rolf and helped him up.

"Rolf has tripped on what felt like Nannas backside while she is doing yoga." Rolf said, brushing off the dirt from his clothes.

"It seems your Nanna does alot of things, Rolf." Edd said, but when Edd saw what Rolf tripped on, he almost had a heart attack.

"Rolf, it seems you tripped on someones skull!"

It became quiet.

"Does big noggin Ed boy have a strange feeling something bad is going to happen?" Rolf asked.

Right after Rolf asked that, Edd and He fell into a pit.

"...Are you alright, Rolf?" Edd asked rubbing his head, his eyes widened at what he saw.

"Ed boy.. Rolf has not seen so many paper of toilet tokens in Rolfs life..."

"Um, Rolf, its gold." Edd corrected.

"Yes..." Rolf examined a piece of gold.

"Rolf, it probobly belongs to The Great Kabuku! We shouldnt touch it!" Edd said.

"Are you so simple, head in sock Ed boy?" Rolf asked. "This is the den of the last poisonouse reptile!"

Edd looked at Rolf with a wide set of eyes. "Rolf, this snake... It is a normal snake, right?"

Rolf dropped the money and looked at Edd. He gulped.

"Rolf has forgotten Rolfs Nanna told a story of this serpant, and this is no ordinary sized serpant, Ed boy!"

"Rolf, we gotta get out of here!" Edd exclaimed, he tried to climb up the ditch again, but it was too high. Rofl heard slithering coming toward them, he stared into the direction where the noise was coming from.

"Edd boy, Rolf will execute this monster, you must leave!" Rolf pushed Edd up the ditch and into the surface.

"Rolf, no!" Edd yelled. But the ditch closed itself.

"Monster of the underworld, Rolf will have his revenge onto you for eating his uncle Trooper!" Rolf wielded a dead fish, the monster showed itself.

Edd heard Rolfs screaming, but he couldnt do anything. He knew he had to cover the snakes den with the wood, locking Rolf inside.

_"You have built the houses...Now leave..."_ Kabuku said.

"But my friend is in there!" Edd said.

_"Leave this forest..."_

"Im not leaving without Rolf!"

Kabuku sighed.

_"Humans and their bravery...Your friend will be alright. I will return him to his home, but you must go. Pack up your things and leave."_

"Okay." Edd answered. He packed up everything and walked home.

_"...That human has forgotten something...Which means he will be back..."_

**_CUL-DE-SAC_**

Ed looked out his window, still worried.

"Chill, Ed. I bet sock head is on his way home right now." Eddy said, sitting back in Eds chair.

And to Eds suprise, Eddy was right! Edd was walking in the middle of the cul-de-sac on his way to his house.

"Look, Eddy!" Ed exclaimed. "Its Double D!" Eddy quickly pressed his face on the glass, watching Edd walking to his house. They quickly ran out of Eds house to Edd.

"Double D!" Ed shouted.

Ed jumped on him and hugged him.

"Ed! You are crushing me..." Edd said, gasping for air.

"Good to see you, sock head. I thought of the perfect scam while you were gone!" Eddy exclaimed excitedly.

"Why didnt you help me back there? Isnt that what friends do? Help each other?" Edd asked.

"Sock head, they were snakes-"

"And quit calling me that! My name is EDD, not sock head. If you cant help me, and expect I will be okay with you calling me names, then we have nothing to talk about anymore." Edd walked into his house.

"Are we ever gonna see Edd again, Eddy?" Ed asked. Eddy was silent.


	5. Chapter 5

Edd sat on his bed, shaprening his pencil to write in his diary, but when the word 'diary' popped into his head, he relized he accidentally left his diary back at camp!

"Oh, dear! My entire life is in that diary...But Kabuku told me to stay out... But my great grandmother gave me that diary before she..'' Edd said no more. He just HAD to get his diary back! He packed some water and food and left to get his diary.

**_KABUKUS FOREST_**

Edd quietly tip-toed past the signs to their camp sight. Looking through the bushes, he saw a black book laying on the ground, it was his diary. He ran to get it, but before he could touch it, he heard a deep and angry voice.

_"Did I not tell you to leave this forest! Go away, and never come back!" _Kabuku shouted.

"Kabuku, I need my diary! My great grandmother gave it to me!"

Suddenly, the book dissapeared.

_"I told you twice to leave, and yet you still remain. Now you will never get your book back."_

Edd stared at the ground where his diary just dissapeared.

_"Leave...!"_

Edd quickly ran out of Kabukus forest.

**_EDDS HOUSE... 10:43 p.m._**

Edd sat on his bed, filled with sadness over his diary. He layed in his bed, also sad about losing his friends. He clenched his snake bite as it stung more and more as he thought about his friends, but he finally fell asleep.

_Dreaming..Having a nightmare..._

_He saw his friends in the darkness... They looked heart broken... Edd ran to them, but they backed away. They dissapeared as they walked into the darkness... The snake bite on his hand stung him in the loss of his only friends. He dropped to his knees, wishing none of this ever happened and he and his friends were together again. Suddenly, he heard a knocking sound..._

It was the door. Edd woke up and answered the door. The first thing he saw was a little black book held out to him. The person holding it was Eddy, Ed was standing next to him. Edd took the book in confusion.

"We went back to camp, we asked Kabuku for the book, hopefully youll forgive us for not helping you, Sock- uh, Edd." Eddy said.

"Please forgive us, Double-D!" Ed begged crying.

Edd stared at his diary, wondering if they looked in it at all.

"We swear we didnt look in it at all." Eddy promised. Edd smiled, noticing the snake bite stopped stinging.

"I forgive you guys, and thank you." Edd said. "Wanna come in? Take off your shoes, first." Eddy put his hand on Edds shoulder.

"Good to have you back, buddy." He said, walking in.

_As Ed and Eddy walked into Edds house, Edd stared at the moon for a few minutes, the went inside._

_Not knowing his snake bite was gone._


End file.
